Hogwarts very own Karaoke Contest
by Little Miss CraZy
Summary: THings are getting boring at hogwarts and Dumbledore thinks of the perfect plan to spice things up... A KARAOKE CONTEST!
1. Default Chapter

It was a normal Friday morning at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was sitting in his normal chair in the middle of the teacher's table. He looked around at the students in front of him all eating their breakfast and chatting about the subjects that they had that day. Things are extremely boring!! What ever shall I do? Dumbledore thought. The school had become extremely boring nothing exciting had happened of late. Then it hit Dumbledore the perfect plan why not have our very own karaoke contest right here at Hogwarts Dumbledore thought.  
  
He leaned close to Professor McGonagall. 'Things are getting boring here I have an idea' he whispered to her. McGonagall turned and faced Dumbledore and saw his very famous twinkle in his eye she knew that he was scheming.  
  
'And what's this idea?' McGonagall asked curiously  
  
'A karaoke contest tonight after dinner!!' he said excitedly  
  
'What?' McGonagall said looking at him as if he was mad.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and tapped his fork against his goblet to get all the students attention. 'I have an announcement. Tonight we shall be holding our very own karaoke contest. You are all invited to compete students and teachers. Those who wish to compete please report to me by the start of dinner with the song that you wish to sing.'  
  
'He's finally cracked it! Gone insane!' Ron said on the way to potions.  
  
'I think its quiet an excellent idea! I'm going to compete! Are you Harry?' Hermione asked.  
  
'I might. I just don't know what to sing. I don't know too many Muggle songs. Only the ones that Dudley listened to which were gay boy band songs.' Harry replied.  
  
By the end of the day everybody was talking about the contest. Who was going to compete and what people where going sing. Finally it was dinner and nobody was able to eat due to nerves.  
  
When everybody had finished eating Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. When he had gotten everybody's attention he announced. 'You have all got half an hour until the contest starts I want everyone at of the Great Hall at once.' As soon as he said that everybody was racing to the doors. 


	2. Hermione’s song

Half an hour had past and Harry, Ron and Hermione were making their way to the great hall. The 4 house tables and the teacher's table were no longer there but a huge stage with chairs in front of it. At the right and front of the stage was a staircase and at the back left hand corner there was a curtain.  They hurried to the front to get close to the stage. Pretty soon the Great hall had filled up with excited and nervous students. Dumbledore walked across the stage and stopped in the middle of it. 'Welcome. What a wonderful night I have planned for you all. I have a few guests, which I would like introduce. Firstly I would like you all the welcome back our favourite werewolf Remus Lupin' Remus jumped out from behind the curtain waved to everyone and made his way down the stairs and sat where the rest of the teachers where. 'Next I would like to introduce our favourite ex villain Sirius' (he never died and his name was cleared) Like Remus Sirius jumped out from behind the curtain, waved and made his way over to the teachers seating area. 

Dumbledore introduced the rest of the guests then finally announced the first competitor.

Dumbledore: I would like to introduce to the stage our favourite know-it-all HERMIONE GRANGER 

Hermione slowly made her way up the stage. The whole room went black except for the spot light which was on Hermione and the bright stars that were enchanted on the roof.

Hermione: 'I'm sing the song Own my own, which a dedicated to one of my closest friends you know who you are'
    
    Sometimes I read alone at night
    
    When everybody else is sleeping
    
    I think of him
    
    And then I'm happy 
    
    With the company I'm keeping
    
    Hogwarts goes to bed
    
    And I can live inside my head
    
    On my own
    
    Pretending he's beside me
    
    All alone
    
    I fly with him 'till morning
    
    Without him
    
    I feel his arms around me
    
    And when I lose my way
    
    I close my eyes 
    
    And he has found me
    
    In the grounds 
    
    The castle shines like silver
    
    All the stars
    
    Are misty in the lake 
    
    In the darkness
    
    The forbidden forest is full of starlight
    
    And all is see
    
    Are him and me
    
    forever and forever
    
    and I know
    
    it's only in my mind
    
    that I'm talking to myself
    
    and going insane 
    
    And although
    
    I know that he is my red head best friend 
    
    Still I say
    
    "There's a way for us"
    
    I love him
    
    But when the night is over
    
    He is gone
    
    The lake just a lake 
    
    Without him
    
    The world around me changes
    
    The forbidden forest is there
    
    And every where the castles 
    
    Full of strangers
    
    I love him
    
    But everyday I'm learning
    
    All my life
    
    I've only been pretending
    
    Without me
    
    His world will go on turning
    
    A world that's full of happiness
    
    That I have never known
    
    I love him
    
    I love him
    
    I love him

But only on my own

Thank you 

Everybody in the great hall clapped and whistled and cheered for Hermione who was making her way down the stairs blushing. 

Harry turned to see Ron looking as red as Hermione. 'Told ya she liked ya' He said elbowing Ron. 

Dumbledore came back onto the stage. 'Absolutely wonderful Hermione!! Next we have NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  

Neville made his way slowly up the stairs and onto the stage and announced I shall be singing……


	3. Nevile's song

Neville made his way up the stage and announced 'I shall be singing why doesn't anybody like me?'  

Neville stood in the middle of the stage, which was completely black except for a red light, which was on Neville. 
    
    Neville stated to sing
    
    Maybe you don't understand it, what keeps me awake at night
    
    What goes through my little mind when you turn off the light?
    
    Always having to say sorry tears are stained on the pillow
    
    Like the light of the moon they can't be won
    
    Can't exist without the sun
    
    Let's think clearly for a while
    
    Can i shine without a smile?
    
    Why am I alone with, no one to be found?
    
    Looks like they know what's best for me
    
    Why doesn't anybody like me, I don't understand?
    
    Guess I'll have to crawl inside, and I don't know why
    
    I'm sitting by myself, when the problem isn't mine
    
    Been around dark wizards a few times, been told off by Snape  
    
    Learning life is like a maze that never seems to end
    
    Like an open book, blank pages left for only me to write
    
    Life is short this chapter takes so long
    
    Can't tell the right from the wrong
    
    It's so hard for you to place
    
    An expression on my face
    
    Why am I alone with no one to be found?
    
    Looks like they know what's best for me
    
    Why doesn't anybody like me, I don't understand?
    
    Guess I'll have to crawl inside, and I don't know why
    
    I'm sitting by myself, when the problem isn't mine' 

Everybody clapped and cheered. A few students were even crying. A single silver tear fell from Neville's eyes as he was climbing down the stairs. 

Dumbledore: Very touching Neville that was brilliant. Next up we have Draco Malfoy.

Draco stalked to the stage followed by Crabbe  and goyle 

'I'll be singing…. 


	4. Draco's song

Draco stalked to the stage followed by Crabbe  and goyle 

'I'll be singing I just cant wait to be a death eater' 
    
    Draco:    I'm gonna be a mighty death eater 
    
                   So Harry Potter beware!
    
    Crabbe:  Well, I've never seen a king of death eaters 
    
                   With quite so gelled hair
    
    Draco:   I'm gonna be the main event
    
                   Like no death eater was before
    
                   I'm brushing up on looking down
    
                   I'm working on my curses 
    
    Crabbe: Thus far, a rather inspiring thing
    
    Draco:  Oh, I just can't wait to be a death eater !
    
                   Voldie saying do this
    
                   Voldie saying be there
    
                   Voldie saying stop that
    
                   Voldie saying see here
    
                   Free to curse Harry Potter  all day
    
                   Free to do it all Voldies way!
    
    Goyle pretending to be Dumbledore: I think its time that you and I
    
                                                                    Arranged a heart to heart
    
    Draco: I  don't need advice
    
               From stupid muggle lovers for a start
    
    Goyle:   If this is where your headed
    
                   Count me out!
    
                   Out of your life 
    
                   I wouldn't hang about
    
                   When I start cursing Voldemort 
    
    Draco:   Oh, I just can't wait to be a death eater!
    
                   Everybody look left
    
                   Everybody look right
    
                   Everywhere you look I'm
    
                   Standing in the spotlight!
    
    Goyle     Not yet!
    
    Draco:   Let every wizard or witch go for broke and sing
    
                   Let's hear it in the crowd
    
                   Saying Draco Malfoys one damn fine thing 
    
    Oh, I just can't wait to be a death eater!
    
    Oh, I just can't wait to be a death eater!
    
     Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be a death eater!

Draco bowed as all the Slytherins cheered and clapped while the other houses looked at Draco with discuss. 

'That was pathetic!' Hermione stated. Everyone around her agreed.

Dumbledore made his way to the stage and announced

'Time for some fun!! Everybody choose a unlucky victim to sing a random song.'

Everybody started saying 'HARRY POTTER'

Harry jumped up and yelled 'Yup go me!! What song am I gonna have to sing.'

Harry ran to up onto the stage while the rest of the students and teachers yelled out songs suggestions. 

Finally Dumbledore decided on the song…… 


	5. Harry's Song

Finally Dumbledore decided on the song. He transformed Harry into a little skirt, little top and high heels. 

'Now we need some volunteers to help Miss Potter here!' Everybody was rolling on the floor laughing at what Harry was wearing especially the   Slytherins. 'Yes, Miss Weasley and Mister Creevy,'

Ginny and Colin run up to the stage and stood behind Harry. When the music started. Harry started dancing and swinging his hips.
    
    Harry:     I was feeling done in
    
                   Couldn't win.
    
                   I'd only ever kissed before.
    
    Ginny: You mean she...
    
    Colin:   Uh-huh.
    
    Harry:     I felt there's no use getting
    
                   Into heavy petting
    
                   It only leads to trouble and seat wetting.
    
                   Now all I want to know
    
                   Is how to go
    
                   I've tasted blood and I want more
    
    Ginny and Colin: More!  More!  More!
    
    Harry:    I'll put up no resistance
    
                   I want to stay the distance
    
                   I've got an itch to scratch
    
                   I need assistance
    
                   Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me
    
                   I wanna be dirty
    
                   Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me
    
                   Wizard of the night.
    
                   Then if anything grows  * giggles *
    
                   While you pose
    
                   I'll oil you up and rub you down *dirty dances *
    
    Ginny and Colin:  Down!  Down!  Down!
    
    Harry:    And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction
    
                   You need a friendly hand
    
                   Oh, I need action
    
    Ginny: Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me
    
    Colin:  Wanna be dirty
    
    Ginny: Thrill me, chill me, and fulfil me
    
    Colin:  Creature of the night
    
    The whole Hall roared with laughter and cheering. Most of the Slytherins were on the floor rolling with laughter. 
    
    Colin and Ginny bowed and made their way down the stairs. Harry curtsied and was transformed back to his 
    
    normal clothes. Before making his way down the stairs bowed and blew kissing. 
    
     Dumbledore came back onto the stage. 'Now that was very amusing up next we have Professor Snape
    
    Reluctantly Snape made his way up to the stage and announced. 'I will be singing…... 


	6. Snape's song

Reluctantly Snape made his way up to the stage and announced. 'I will be singing behind greasy hair. 
    
    No one knows what it's like
    
    To be a bad man
    
    To be a sad man
    
    Behind greasy hair 
    
    And no one knows what it's like
    
    To be hated
    
    To be fated to being a spy
    
    But my dreams they aren't as empty
    
    As my conscious seems to be
    
    I have hours, only lonely
    
    My love is no existent 
    
    I'm never free
    
    No one knows what it's like
    
    To feel these feelings
    
    Like I do, and I blame all of you
    
    No one bites back as hard
    
    On their anger
    
    All of my pain will
    
    show through 
    
    But my dreams they aren't as empty
    
    As my conscious seems to be
    
    I have hours, only lonely
    
    My love is no existent 
    
    I'm never free
    
    Professor S-N-A-P-E, call me 
    
    Professor S-N-A-P-E, call me 
    
    Professor  S-N-A-P-E, call me 
    
    Professor  S-N-A-P-E, call me 
    
    No one knows what it's like
    
    To be mistreated
    
    To be defeated
    
    Behind greasy hair 
    
    And no one know how to say
    
    That they're sorry and don't worry
    
    I'm sick of being the bad guy
    
    But my dreams they aren't as empty
    
    As my conscious seems to be
    
    I have hours, only lonely
    
    My love is no existent 
    
    I'm never free
    
    No one knows what it's like
    
    To be a bad man
    
    To be a sad man
    
    Behind greasy hair
    
    As the music faded away nobody cheered or clapped or laughed or anything. They just stared in amazement. It
    
     took a while for everyone's shock to wear off. After a couple minutes of silence the great hall burst with 
    
    applause.
    
    'Bloody hell, I never knew Snape could sing like that' Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

'Wonderful!' Dumbledore said coming back onto the stage. 'Next we have Fred and George


	7. Fred and George's Song

Fred and George jumped up onto the stage and announced 'We shall be singing Original pranksters.
    
    The great hall went dark and two spotlights were on Fred and George who had skater/punk clothes on. 
    
    Fred and George:  We can do it!
    
    Fred:      Until the break of dawn
    
                   Life life
    
                   Cannot go by without the hogwarts letter
    
                   Time time
    
                   Wands can make so it better
    
                   Prank Prank
    
                   Any prank will do 
    
                   Can you feel it slip away
    
                   When it's all on you 
    
    George: Prank Prank 
    
                   Rockin' like Dumbledore 
    
                   Time time
    
                   Seventeen and life at Hogwarts
    
                   Fun Fun 
    
                   All along it's true
    
                   Well you'll see there comes a day
    
                   Catches up to you 
    
    Fred and George: Knock down the walls, it's alive in you
    
                                   Knock down the place, you're alone it's true
    
                                   Knock down the world, it's alive in you
    
                                     You gotta keep your head up through it all
    
                                     You're gonna 
    
    Fred: Bust out on it 
    
    George: We're just original pranksters
    
    Fred: Break out yeah 
    
    George: original yeah
    
    Fred: Bust out on it 
    
    George: We're just original pranksters
    
    Fred:      We're never gonna stop now
    
    George: That's what we always say!  
    
    Fred and George: We can do it!
    
    All the lights came back on and the crowd clapped and cheered. Fred and George jumped off the stage and 
    
    posed on the floor in front of the stage. 
    
    Dumbledore came back onto the stage 'Very entertaining well-done boys!! Next up lets have some more fun!! 
    
    Since Harry was our victim last time he gets to choose who will be our next victim and what they have to sing.'
    
    Harry stood up and looked around the crowd. His eyes stopping on Remus and Sirius and giggled. 'I choose 
    
    Remus and Sirius who have the honour of preforming the song….. 


	8. Remus and Sirius's song

'I choose Remus and Sirius who have the honour of preforming the song How much is that doggie in the 
    
    window!' 
    
    All the students who had muggle blood in them burst out laughing. 
    
    'Wahs so funny?' Ron asked looking around confused having not heard of the song before.
    
    Sirius and Remus made their way up to the stage were dumbledore transformed Remus into a little pink dress 
    
    and tying his long brown hair into pig tails with pink ribbons in them. Sirius transformed into a dog. And the 
    
    music started to play
    
    Remus: How much is that doggie in the window?
    
    Sirius: Woof Woof
    
    Remus: The one with the waggly tail
    
    Sirius: (turning around and wagging his tail) 
    
    Remus: How much is that doggie in the window?
    
    Sirius: Woof Woof
    
    Remus: I do hope that doggies for sale 
    
    Remus: I don't want a mousie or a kitty
    
                   I don't want a owl at all
    
                   I don't want a bowl of little tadpoles
    
                   He can't take a tadpole for a walk
    
    Remus: How much is that doggie in the window?
    
    Sirius: Woof Woof
    
    Remus: The one with the waggly tail
    
    Sirius: (turning around and wagging his tail) 
    
    Remus: How much is that doggie in the window?
    
    Sirius: Woof Woof
    
    Remus: I do hope that doggies for sale 
    
    The students in the great hall were laughing and cheering Remus and Sirius (who had turned back into his 
    
    human self). Professor Snape was rolling on the floor laughing at the silly antics of his enemies. 
    
    Remus and Sirius went back to their seats and Dumbledore came back onto the stage. 'Brilliant!! Next we 
    
    have the house elves from the kitchen who have asked the permission to preform their song tonite. Make 
    
    welcome to the stage the house elves.'


	9. House elves song

The house elves took to the stage and Dobby (their leader) stepped forward and announced in a squeaky 
    
    voice 'We shall be singing it's a hard knock life.'
    
    It's a hard-knock life for us! 
    
    It's a hard-knock life for us! 
    
    Instead of praises, we get tricked! 
    
    Instead of raises, we get kicked! 
    
    It's a hard-knock life! 
    
    Got no life to speak of, so, 
    
    It's a hard-knock row we how!
    
    Pillow cases, Instead of clothesl! 
    
    Empty Bellies, Instead of full! 
    
    It's a hard-knock life! 
    
    Don't if feel like our masters always howling? 
    
    Don't it seem like there's never any time! 
    
    Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in? 
    
    It's easier than puttin' up a fight.
    
    No one's there when you make a mistake! 
    
    No one cares if you punish yourself or not! 
    
    No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy! 
    
    From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink! 
    
    Oh, No!
    
    No clothes life! 
    
    Rotten smelly life! 
    
    Always punishing ourselves life! 
    
    No tomorrow life! 
    
    Nice masters we never see 
    
    Dobby: A nice master, what's that? 
    
    No one cares for you, a house elf 
    
    When you're in an manor or castle! 
    
    It's a hard-knock life! 
    
    It's a hard-knock life for us! 
    
    Instead of praises, we get tricked! 
    
    Instead of raises, we get kicked! 
    
    It's a hard-knock life!
    
    IT'S THE HARD KNOCK LIFE!!!!!!
    
    The house elves bowed and  quickly ran off the stage in the direction of the kitchens, while the students
    
     clapped and cheered. 
    
    Harry looked over at Hermione who had a large smile on her face with her eyes watery.
    
    'I reckon she had something to do with that performance, bloody spew!' Ron whispered to Harry.
    
    'I heard that RONALD WEASLY and anyway its S.P.E.W not spew! Get it right already!!' Hermione said 
    
    crossly.
    
     Dumbledore came back onto the stage and announced that he himself was going to sing a song.
    
    'Tonight ladies and gentlemen I shall be singing…' 


	10. Dumbledore's Song

'Tonight ladies and gentlemen I shall be singing everybody hurts
    
    When your day is long and the night
    
    The night is yours alone
    
    When you're sure you've had enough of this life
    
    Well hang on
    
    Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries
    
    and everybody hurts, sometimes ...
    
    Sometimes everything is wrong,
    
    Now it's time to for everyone to get along
    
    When your day is night alone 
    
    If you feel like letting go
    
    If you think you've had too much of this life
    
    Well hang on
    
    'Cause everybody hurts
    
    Take comfort in your friends
    
    Everybody hurts
    
    Don't throw your hand, oh no
    
    Don't throw your hand
    
    If you feel like you're alone
    
    no, no, no, you're not alone
    
    If you're on your own in this life
    
    The days and nights are long
    
    When you think you've had too much
    
    of this life, to hang on
    
    Well everybody hurts,
    
    sometimes, everybody cries,
    
    And everybody hurts ...
    
    sometimes
    
    But everybody hurts sometimes
    
    So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on,
    
    hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on
    
    Everybody hurts
    
    You're not alone
    
    Dumbledore bowed and looked around at all the students cheering. He noticed not one of them had dry eyes. 
    
    He smiled to himself. 'Thank you! Thank you!' He said bowing again!! 'Now on a better note I think its time for 
    
    some more fun!! Since Remus and Sirius were the victim's last nite I think its there time to choose another 
    
    victim and a song. 
    
    Remus and Sirius stood up and looked around at all the teachers and students. A cruel smile spread over
    
     Sirius's face, he looked over at Remus who nodded.
    
    'We choose Professor Snape' Sirius said smirking.
    
    'And he shall be singing…..' 


	11. Snapes song

'And he shall be singing I'm the only gay wizard at hogwarts' Remus said through giggles.
    
    Everyone in the great hall collapsed with laughter. Snape made his way up to the stage throwing dirty looks 
    
    towards Remus and Sirius. If looks could kill then Remus and Sirius would be dead.   
    
    I'm the only gay wizard 
    
    I'm the only one I know
    
    I'm the only gay wizard
    
    At hogwarts 
    
    I go out dark wizard hunting with my best friend Tarka
    
    But all I wanna do is get into his parka
    
    I'm the only gay wizard
    
    At hogwarts
    
    Well .. me an nut fluck chuck buck, we both like blubber
    
    But me I've got this crazy fetish for rubber
    
    I'm the only gay wizard 
    
    At hogwarts 
    
    I make a wish on the northern lights
    
    That I could get a decent pair of whale skin tights
    
    I'm the only gay wizard
    
    At hogwarts
    
    These cold winter nights are taking their toll
    
    I even get excited when I see the Quidditch poles 
    
    I'm the only gay wizard 
    
    I'm the only one I know
    
    I'm the only gay wizard
    
    At hogwarts
    
    Harry and Ron were rolling on the ground with laughter. 
    
    'That was the funniest thing ever!!' Ron said though his laughter.
    
    All the houses except for Slytherins were rolling on the ground with laughter. The Slytherins were looking at their
    
     head of house with disgust. 
    
    Dumbledore came to the stage who was chuckling to himself. 'Very entertaining Professor Snape! Next up we 
    
    have Cho Chang.'
    
    A very pretty Cho Chang made her way up to the stage. 'I'm singing…


	12. Cho's Song

A very pretty Cho Chang made her way up to the stage. 'I'm singing I'm Lost Without You' The stage went dark and a spot light was put onto cho with candles floating around the hall. 
    
    Cho:
    
    I swear that I can go on forever again 
    
    Please let me know that my one bad day will end 
    
    I will go down as your lover, your friend 
    
    Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin 
    
    Are you afraid of being alone 
    
    Cause I am, I'm lost without you 
    
    Are you afraid of leaving tonight 
    
    Cause I am, I'm lost without you 
    
    I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you 
    
    I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you 
    
    Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming 
    
    And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this 
    
    Are you afraid of being alone 
    
    Cause I am, I'm lost without you 
    
    Are you afraid of leaving tonight 
    
    Cause I am, I'm lost without you 
    
    I'm lost without you 
    
    I'm lost without you
    
    When Cho had finished she looked over at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled back and realised that no longer he
    
     felt the butterflies in his tummy that he once did. 
    
    'You still like her don't you Harry?' Hermione asked.
    
    'Actually, I don't. I don't get the butterflies that I once did get. Strange isn't it?' Harry said. 
    
    Dumbledore came onto the stage and announced 'Next up we have Mister Ron Weasley'
    
    A red faced Ron made his way up the stairs and announced 'I'm singing…


	13. Ron's Song

A red faced Ron made his way up the stairs and announced 'I'm singing God must hate me' 
    
    The Dark hall went black and one green light was left on ron as he started to sing
    
    Second year I just wanted to go school
    
    To go to hogwarts with my friends
    
    We took my dad's car
    
    We never thought he would find out
    
    But we crashed in a tree
    
    Man I'm dead
    
    I guess it's no use
    
    I'm screwing up every little thing i ever try to do
    
    I was born to lose
    
    God must hate me
    
    He cursed me for eternity
    
    God must hate me
    
    Maybe you should pray for me
    
    I'm breaking down and you can't save me
    
    I'm stuck in detention
    
    And I wanna go home
    
    Last night I had to study for potions 
    
    I forgot man I'm dead
    
    And now my brain is bursting out of my head
    
    I can't think I can't breathe
    
    Once again
    
    I guess it's no use
    
    I'm screwing up every little thing i ever try to do
    
    I was born to lose
    
    God must hate me
    
    He cursed me for eternity
    
    God must hate me
    
    Maybe you should pray for me
    
    I'm breaking down and you can't save me
    
    I'm stuck in detention
    
    And I wanna go home
    
    So what in the world am I suppose to do?
    
    I never did anything to you
    
    so can't you find something else to do?
    
    God must hate me
    
    I wanna go home
    
    Ron bowed and made his way down the stairs and took his seat next to Hermione who whispered to him 'You 
    
    were great' which made his face grow a dark shade of red that it already was. 
    
    The crowd clapped and cheered for Ron! Then Dumbledore made his way on the stage again and announced 
    
    'It's that time again!! Time for Snape to get his revenge for being the victim. Snape you know the drill choose a 
    
    victim and their song'
    
    Snape stood up and looked around at all the students resting his eyes on…….


	14. Nevile's song

Snape stood up and looked around at all the students resting his eyes on Neville Longbottom and a cruel smile
    
     just like Sirius spread over his face. 'I choose Mister Longbottom who has the misfortune of preforming 
    
    Milkshake!'
    
    Neville was transformed into a leather pants with no top. When the music started he started shaking in hips.
    
    My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like,
    
    its better than yours, damn right its better than yours, 
    
    i can teach you, but i have to charge 
    
    I know you want it, the thing that makes me, 
    
    What the guys go crazy for, they lose their minds, 
    
    The way i rhyme, i think its time
    
    lala-lalala warm it up,
    
    lala-lalala the boys are waiting,
    
    lala-lalala warm it up, 
    
    lala-lalala the boys are waiting
    
    My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard, and there like,
    
    its better than yours, damn right its better than yours,
    
    i can teach you, but i have to charge 
    
    i can see your on it, you want me to teach thee,
    
    techniques that freaks these boys, it can't be bought,
    
    just know things get caught, watch if your smart
    
    lala-lalala warm it up,
    
    lala-lalala the boys are waiting,
    
    lala-lalala warm it up, 
    
    lala-lalala the boys are waiting
    
    My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,
    
    and they're like, its better than yours,
    
    damn right its better than yours, 
    
    i can teach you, but i have to charge 
    
    oh once you get involved,
    
    everyone will look this way-so,
    
    you must maintain your charm,
    
    same time maintain your halo,
    
    just get the perfect land,
    
    plus what you have within,
    
    then next his eyes are squint,
    
    then he's picked up your scent,
    
    Neville finished with a little dance. All the girls were screaming for more. 
    
    'Man I never knew Neville could look so good!' A red faced Ginny cried. 
    
    Neville bowed and made his way down the stairs and tripped over the second one making him fall on his face. 
    
    Everybody cracked up laughing and few of the girls were fighting over who would pick him up.
    
    Dumbledore came to the stage and announced 'Absolutely corking! Next up we have Harry Potter!!' 
    
    Harry made his way up the stairs and onto the stage. 'I'm going to sing…..


	15. Harry's Song

Harry made his way up the stairs and onto the stage. 'I'm going to sing imaginary' he mumbled. The hall went 
    
    black except for the spotlight on Harry 
    
    Swallowed up in the sound of my parents screaming
    
    Cannot cease for the fear of night
    
    Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming
    
    To stop the nightmares that I have to fight
    
    In the corridors of emptiness 
    
    And the dark room of death 
    
    I lie inside myself for hours
    
    And watch the door come closer 
    
    I linger at the doorway
    
    Of the department of mysteries.
    
    Let me stay where the I will be safe 
    
    Where the raindrops fall
    
    If I need to see the corridor
    
    I'll lay my head down and for just a awhile
    
    Though you it may not just be dreaming
    
    Something will always be waiting 
    
    Harry blew a kiss and held his hand to the ceiling and whispered this is for you.  The Great hall Burst with 
    
    applause. Harry smiled slightly and made his way down the stairs. HE looked over to his godfather Sirius and 
    
    saw that he was crying into Remus's shabby robes. 
    
    Dumbledore came back onto the stage. 'Very beautiful Harry well done. Next up we have Professor Trelawney.' 
    
    Professor Trelawney made her way up the stairs and announced. 'I shall be singing…


	16. Trelawney's Song

Professor Trelawney made her way up the stairs and announced. 'I shall be singing I'm not a seer, I'm just a fraud' 
    
    The room went dark expect for the light which was on Trelawney.  
    
    I used to think
    
    I had the answers to everything
    
    But now I know
    
    That things don't always go the way I predict.
    
    That's when I realize
    
    I'm not a Seer, I'm just a fraud 
    
    All I need is money 
    
    As a teacher that is mine
    
    While I'm not a seer 
    
    And just a fat ugly Seer 
    
    There is no need to protect me
    
    It's time that I
    
    Learn to face up to this crap
    
    I've seen so much more than you
    
    So don't tell me to stop my predictions 
    
    I'm not a Seer; I'm just a fraud 
    
    All I need is money 
    
    As a teacher that is mine
    
    While I'm not a seer 
    
    And just a fat ugly Seer 
    
    She climbed down the stage as only a few people clapped.
    
    'That was crap!!' Harry said
    
    'Yeah but it's the truth.' Ron said laughing.
    
    'Very uh interesting!!' Dumbledore said as he made his way back onto the stage. 'Its that time again for a little fun! Neville your turn to choose your victim and their song!!'

Neville stood up and said shyly. 'I choose Draco Malloy who will be singing…


	17. Draco's song

Neville stood up and said shyly. 'I choose Draco Malloy who will be singing im too sexy!' 
    
    Draco stood up smirking and walked onto the stage. The Hall went back and the spotlight came onto the Draco
    
     who was standing there with only boxer shorts on (*droolz*). A couple of Slytherins whistled as the music 
    
    started. 
    
    I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love
    
    Loves going to leave me
    
    I'm too sexy for Hogwarts too sexy for Hogwarts
    
    So sexy it hurts
    
    And I'm too sexy for Dumbledore too sexy for Snape
    
    Voldie and Potter 
    
    And I'm too sexy for your Contest
    
    Too sexy for your contest
    
    No way I'm disco dancing
    
    I'm a model you know what I mean
    
    And I shake my little touché on the catwalk
    
    Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah
    
    I'll shake my little touché on the catwalk
    
    I'm too sexy for my wand too sexy for my wand 
    
    Too sexy by far
    
    And I'm too sexy for my Robes
    
    Too sexy for my Robes what do you think about that
    
    I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love
    
    Loves going to leave me
    
    And I'm too sexy for this song
    
    Draco finished the song by shaking his little touché. He smirked and walked down the stairs while being
    
     transformed back into his robes. All the girls were drooling over Draco's perfect body. Hermione even found
    
     herself goggling at him but stopped when she saw the hurt look on Ron's face. 
    
    'Very good Mister Malfoy! Next up ladies and gentlemen we have Pansy Parkinson' 
    
    Pansy made her way up the stairs not looking very impressed. 'Yeah I'll be singing….. 


	18. Pansy's Song

Pansy made her way up the stairs not looking very impressed. 'Yeah I'll be singing Dirry she announced and 

then the lights went off. A single light lit up a comer were pansy had poised in sexy position looking incredibly 

different. All the Slytherins boys hooted and whistled. Pansy was dressed in a tiny black leather bikini and knee 

high black boots with her hair out and all wild. 

As the music started she started dirty dancing. 
    
    Move I'm overdue 
    
    Gimme some room 
    
    I'm coming through 
    
    Paid my dues 
    
    In the mood 
    
    Me and my witches gonna shake the room 
    
    DJ's spinning (show your hands) 
    
    Let's get dirrty (that's my jam) 
    
    I need that, uh, to get me off 
    
    Sweat'n til my clothes come off 
    
    It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh) 
    
    Still jumping, six in the morning 
    
    Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh) 
    
    No question, time for some action 
    
    Temperature's up (can you feel it) 
    
    'bout to erupt 
    
    Gonna get my witches
    
    Get your wizards
    
    Gonna make some noise 
    
    Wanna get rowdy 
    
    Gonna get a little unruly 
    
    Get it fired up in a hurry 
    
    Wanna get dirrty 
    
    It's about time that I came to start the party 
    
    Sweat dripping over my body 
    
    Dancing getting just a little naughty 
    
    Wanna get dirrty 
    
    It's about time for my arrival 
    
    Ah, heat is up 
    
    So witches, wizards  
    
    Drop your cups 
    
    Body's hot
    
    Front to back 
    
    Now move your ass (ha)
    
    I like that 
    
    Pansy bowed and lifted her wand above her head and muttered a spell which transformed her back into her 
    
    normal self and shuffled down the stairs back to her seat. All the boys in the hall were cheering and whistled 
    
    while all the girls were shooting pansy death stares. 
    
    'Ehh! That was so disgusting the way she was dressed! What a tart!!' Ginny said with her nose scrunched.
    
    'Yeah!! My god look at Harry and Ron!! There is drool practically in a puddle below them' Hermione said shaking her head. 
    
    Ginny started giggling and nodded her head towards the professors table Hermione saw that all the male 
    
    professors were wearing a splendid shade of fire engine red on their faces. At that both Ginny and Hermione 
    
    were on the floor giggling.   
    
    An extremely red Dumbledore appeared on the stage and announced that Lavender Brown would be up next.
    
    Lavender skipped to the stage and up the stage giggling she announced. 'I'll be singing…..' 


	19. Lavender's Song

Lavender skipped to the stage and up the stage giggling she announced. 'I'll be singing I must not chase the 
    
    boys!!' 
    
    The lights went dark and a pink spot light covered lavender and the music started. 
    
    Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me? 
    
    Why am i so misunderstood? 
    
    Why can't they see? 
    
    Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel 
    
    That i used to be 
    
    They say I'll understand it all in good time 
    
    But age ain't nothin' but a number in my mind 
    
    I'm goin' crazy with this push me pull me 
    
    Caught between wrong and right 
    
    I wanna give in to the woman in me 
    
    I wanna be someone they don't want me to be 
    
    The moral of the story is i got no choice 
    
    I must not chase the boys 
    
    I started writing down my deepest secrets 
    
    Seven days a week of truth and fantasy 
    
    Got the feelin' that the way my life is 
    
    Got to be prepared for changes 
    
    Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me 
    
    Why am i so misunderstood? 
    
    Why can't they see? 
    
    Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel 
    
    That i used to be 
    
    I wanna give in to the woman in me 
    
    I wanna be someone they don't want me to be 
    
    The moral of the story is I got no choice 
    
    I must not chase 
    
    I wanna go left but they tell me go right 
    
    Don't wanna be the little girl they're kissin' goodnight 
    
    The moral of the story is i got no choice 
    
    I must not chase the boys 
    
    they can try to make me write a thousand lies 
    
    but that won't ever change the way I feel inside 
    
    they've got their opinions but I just don't care 
    
    Cause that's not what I wanna hear 
    
    Giggling Lavender curtsied and skipped back to her seat. Everybody clapped and cheered. 
    
    Dumbledore made his way onto the stage. "Its time for some more fun and believe that its Mister Malfoys turn 
    
    to choose the next victim.'

Draco stood up and looked around the hall. Smirking his eyes rested on..


	20. Hermione’s song

Draco stood up and looked around the hall. Smirking his eyes rested on a certain Gryffindor. Draco walked
    
     onto the stage and whispered something into Dumbledore's ear who chuckled and nodded. Dumbledore 
    
    pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, which made a little flask appear in his hand. Dumbledore handed it to 
    
    draco and nodded. Draco smirked and announced 'My victim is Mud- er Hermione Granger. Who will be 
    
    singing Hey Mickey.  But instead of the Micky bit she will be singing the name of the person she desires!' 
    
    Hermione stood up and walked onto the stage slowly. Draco handed her the flask smirking and ordered her to
    
     drink it. Hermione drank the liquid in the flask which burned her throat as she swallowed it.
    
    The lights went dark a spot light was put onto Hermione who was dressed in a tiny cheer leader outfit which 
    
    was red and gold colours with a R on the front of the top. She also had red and gold pompoms to add the 
    
    effect.  Going bright red Hermione started singing 
    
    Oh Ronny you're so fine,
    
    you're so fine you blow my mind,
    
    hey Ronny, hey hey, hey Ronny
    
    Hey Ronny
    
    You've been around all night, and that's a little long
    
    You think you've got the right, and I think you got it wrong
    
    But can't you say goodnite, so you can take me home, Ronny
    
    Cuz when you say you will, it always means you won't
    
    You're giving me the chills baby, please baby don't
    
    And every night you still leave me all alone, Ronny
    
    Oh Ronny what a pity you don't understand
    
    You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand
    
    Oh Ronny you're so pretty can't you understand
    
    It's guys like you Ronny, i wanna do, Ronny, do Ronny
    
    don't break my heart Ronny
    
    Hey Ronny
    
    Now when you take me by the, "Who's ever gonna know"
    
    Every time you move, I let a little more show
    
    It's something we can use, so don't say no, Ronny
    
    So come on and give it to me anyway you can
    
    Anyway you wanna do it, I'll take it like a man
    
    Oh please baby please, don't leave me in a jam, Ronny
    
    To finish off Hermione beautiful display of cheerleaderness she did a few cartwheels and kicks that made 
    
    many of the boys hoot and whistle at the fact that they could see her knickers. 
    
    Everybody clapped and a blushing Hermione made her way off the stage throwing death stares to a laughing 
    
    Draco. 
    
    Ron whose face was redder then his hair was looking extremely happy. He stood up and went and sat next to
    
     Hermione and grabbed her hand with his face growing redder, if that's possible. 
    
    Dumbledore came onto the stage with his eyes twinkling in the direction of Ron and Hermione. 'Next we have
    
     Madam Pomfrey'

Madam Pomfrey came to the stage and announce 'I'll be singing…


	21. Madam Pomfrey's Song

Madam Pomfrey came to the stage and announce 'I'll be singing I can fix it!! I'll be needing some audience 
    
    participation to help me with my song though! Just sing the words that come up on the board.' A large board 
    
    appeared and the lights went dark and a spot light come up on Madam Pomfrey and the board was producing 
    
    its own light. 
    
    Pomfrey: Can I fix it?
    
                     Yes we can!
    
    Audience: Madam Pomfrey 
    
                   Can you fix it?
    
                   Madam Pomfrey
    
    Pomfrey: Yes I can!
    
    Fixing everybody is hard work 
    
    I've got a to do 
    
    Winky and Dobby 
    
    Help me too
    
    Fixing and mending everyone
    
    is so much fun.
    
    Mending broken bones
    
    Must be done!
    
    Audience: Madam Pomfrey 
    
                   Can you fix it?
    
                   Madam Pomfrey
    
    Pomfrey: Yes I can!
    
    Audience: Madam Pomfrey 
    
                   Can you fix it?
    
                   Madam Pomfrey
    
    Pomfrey: Yes I can!
    
    Time to get busy.
    
    Such a lot to do!
    
    Medication and fixing
    
    'til it's good as new.
    
    Dumbledore and Hogwarts 
    
    make a really good school 
    
    Working all day
    
    till the sun goes down.
    
    Audience: Madam Pomfrey 
    
                   Can you fix it?
    
                   Madam Pomfrey
    
    Pomfrey: Yes I can!
    
    Audience: Madam Pomfrey 
    
                   Can you fix it?
    
                   Madam Pomfrey
    
    Pomfrey: Yes I can!
    
    Yes we can!
    
    The music stopped and Madam Pomfrey bowed and made her way to the teacher table.
    
    Dumbledore took to the stage and clapped for Madam Pomfrey 'Very good!' He said. 'With pleasure I 
    
    welcome Parvati Patil to the stage!!'

Parvati skipped to the stage and announced. 'I'll be singing….'


	22. Parvati's song

Parvati skipped to the stage and announced. 'I'll be singing do it with Professor Lupin.' Going slightly red. The
    
     stage went dark with a spot light on Pavati. 
    
    You know Ron's got the body
    
    He really likes to play chess
    
    But when he's flirting with the Hermione
    
    You know he's just a little boy
    
    Now Draco is cute but still a asshole
    
    And he talks with attitude
    
    he has some spunk for a young man
    
    But what I'd really like to do
    
    I'd rather do it with Professor Lupin
    
    He's what a man's supposed to be
    
    Oh Remus wont you do it with me 
    
    When Harry flies its amazing
    
    I like his scar and her butt 
    
    But how would you like to be with her
    
    He's always got Voldie hangin' round 
    
    I'd rather do it with Professor Lupin
    
    He's what a woman's supposed to be
    
    The only boy I'll ever need
    
    Remus, do it with me
    
    I'd rather do it with Professor Lupin (ooooh)
    
    He's really got me on my knees
    
    The only boy I'll ever need
    
    Remus, do it with me
    
    I'd really like to be with Sirius 
    
    I think he's really, really hot 
    
    I wonder if I could get Sirius
    
    To want do it with Professor Lupin
    
    Blushing Parvati curtsied and looked over to were remus was sitting and winked then blew him a big kiss. 
    
    Remus went red and a smirking Sirius said. 'Oo shes hot!! Too bad ur queer.' Remus giggles and winked 
    
    back to Pavati who nearly fainted. 
    
    'Interesting very interesting!' Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. 'Next up we have Professor Remus 
    
    Lupin' (who by the way is the DADA teacher if ya wondering ) 


	23. Remus's song

Remus made his way up to the stage blowing kisses to Parvati and winking at her. 'Hey y'all!! Tonight ill be preforming its raining!!' The stage went black and then started flashing different colours, a spot light was put on Remus who was wearing little shorts that were extremely tight and a rather tight tank top. 
    
    The music started and Remus started dancing and skipping around the stage holding Hagrids pink umbrella. 
    
    Humidity is rising  
    
    Barometer is getting low  
    
    According to our sources 
    
    The street is the place to go  
    
    'Cause tonight for the first time  
    
    Just about half past ten  
    
    For the first time in history
    
    It's gonna start raining men  
    
    It's raining men
    
    Hallejulah
    
    It's raining men
    
    Amen
    
    I'm gonna go out
    
    I'm gonna let myself get
    
    Absolutely soaking wet
    
    It's raining men
    
    Hallejulah
    
    It's raining men
    
    Every specimen
    
    Tall blonde dark and lean
    
    Rough and tough and strong and mean
    
    God bless Mother Nature
    
    She's a single woman too
    
    She took over heaven
    
    And she did what she had to do
    
    She fought every Angel
    
    And rearranged the sky
    
    So that each and every woman
    
    Could find the perfect guy
    
    It's raining men
    
    Hallejulah
    
    It's raining men
    
    Amen
    
    It's raining men
    
    Hallelujah
    
    It's raining men
    
    Amen
    
    I …feel…stormy…weather…moving….in
    
    About to begin
    
    feel…the…thunder…don't…you…lose…your…head
    
    Rip off the roof and stay in bed! 
    
    Remus bowed and transformed himself back to his robes. He then ran and leaped off the stage still holding Hagrids pink umbrella. Everybody laughed and clapped except for the Slytherins who were on the floor laughing. Remus skipped back to his seat but on the way stopping to where Hagrid was sitting and gave him back his umbrella. 
    
    Dumbledore came to the stage 'Splendid!! Absolutely corking.' He said winking. 'Next up we have Ginny Weasly!'
    
    A red faced Ginny walked up to the stage and announced 'I'll be singing…
    
    ***I'm looking for some suggestions about what other characters to do. I'm definitely  putting one of Sirius in which will go after Ginny but I'd love any suggestions of characters or songs which you would want to see. Thanks ****


	24. Ginny's song

Dumbledore came to the stage 'Splendid!! Absolutely corking.' He said winking. 'Next up we have Ginny Weasly!'
    
    A red faced Ginny walked up to the stage and announced 'I'll be singing ive got a crush on you!' 
    
    How glad the many millions
    
    Of Toms and Voldermorts 
    
    Would be to capture me
    
    But you had such persistence,
    
    You wore down the resistance
    
    I fell, and it was swell
    
    You're my big and brave and handsome Hero
    
    How I want to win you,
    
    You will never, never know
    
    It's that you're so attractive
    
    And, oh, my heart grew active
    
    When you came into view.
    
    I've got a crush on you, Sweetie pie
    
    All the day and night time,
    
    hear me sigh I never had the least notion
    
    That I could fall with so much emotion
    
    Could you too?
    
    Could you care?
    
    The world will pardon my mush,
    
    'Cause I've got a crush, my baby, on you
    
    Everybody clapped, well everybody expect for the Slytherins who were laughing because Ginny's crush on Harry was well known over the school. Blushing Ginny made her way off the stage and while looking at Harry she fell down the steps and landed with a crack on the floor. Everybody burst out laughing. 
    
    'Madam Pomfrey? Can you fix her?' Someone yelled.
    
    'Yes I can' Cried Madam Pomfrey. She went over to Ginny and picked her up and took her to the hospital wing.
    
    Dumbledore walked onto the stage and said, 'Oh too bad! Such a lovely song too!' Winking at Harry. Embarrassed Harry looked away blushing. 'Next up we have another fun song!! So its Hermione's turn to choose a victim and a song!!' 
    
    Hermione stood up smiling and announced, 'I choose……

.


	25. Dumbledore's Song

*** I dedicate this song to Leha who gave me this brilliant idea so thanks!!  ***
    
    Hermione stood up smiling and announced, 'I choose Professor Dumbledore, and the song he'll be singing is Like a virgin!' The hall rang out with laughter.
    
    The lights went out and then back on to show Dumbledore in a white long dress thing with white wings and a white halo. A spot light was put on Dumbledore as the music started.  Dumbledore grabbed the mic and made his way to the teachers chairs where he got on one knee in front of Snape and to Snapes horror Dumbledore started to sing. 
    
    I made it through the wilderness
    
    Somehow I made it through
    
    Didn't know how lost I was
    
    Until I found you
    
    I was beat incomplete
    
    I'd been had, I was sad and blue
    
    But you made me feel
    
    Yeah, you made me feel
    
    Shiny and new
    
    Like a virgin
    
    Touched for the very first time
    
    Like a virgin
    
    When your heart beats 
    
    Next to mine
    
    Gonna give you all my love, boy
    
    My fear is fading fast
    
    Been saving it all for you
    
    'Cause only love can last
    
    You're so fine and you're mine
    
    Make me strong, yeah you make me bold
    
    Oh your love thawed out
    
    Yeah, your love thawed out
    
    What was scared and cold
    
    Oooh, oooh, oooh
    
    You're so fine and you're mine
    
    I'll be yours 'till the end of time
    
    'Cause you made me feel
    
    Yeah, you made me feel
    
    I've nothing to hide
    
    Like a virgin, ooh, ooh
    
    Like a virgin
    
    Feels so good inside
    
    When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me
    
    Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh
    
    Ooh, baby
    
    Can't you hear my heart beat
    
    For the very first time?
    
    The room erupted in laughter and cheering. Dumbledore stood up and bowed then transformed himself back to his normal robes. If looks could kill Dumbledore would be dead from the death dares that Snape was giving him. 
    
    When finally everybody had calmed down and stopped laughing and cheering Dumbledore announced. 'Next up we have Gregory  Goyle!!'
    
    Goyle made is way up to the stage, surprising everyone that he could find his way there.
    
    'Uhhh. I'll… err be singing uhhh!!. 
    
    *** Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I'm still looking for suggestions so if you think of one just let me know thanks :D' Btw I don't own Harry Potter or any of these songs I just make em cool :D  ***


	26. Goyles song

***Hey!! Thanks for the reviews keep em cuming :D ***
    
    Goyle made is way up to the stage, surprising everyone that he could find his way there.
    
    'Uhhh. I'll… err be singing uhhh if I only had a brain' He announced stupidly. The stage went dark and a spot light was put on Goyle who was wearing a cap backwards. The music started and he started to bounce retardedly. And he began to rap. 
    
    Suppose I accidentally got my shit together
    
    Would I get a medal?
    
    Or a pat on the back and a little feather
    
    I could stick in my cap or pin it to my shirt
    
    Go out in the yard and poke it in the dirt
    
    Or leave it in the forbidden forest where it couldn't be found
    
    If it fell over, would it make a sound?
    
    And if it did, would it be the sound that you like?
    
    Or should I do it over until I get it right?
    
    You say everything I know is wrong
    
    So do me a favor, and play along
    
    As the rusty gears turn
    
    Don't be alarmed if you smell something burning upstairs
    
    It's a little BB rolling around in a box car
    
    Maybe it wouldn't be hard to explain
    
    If I only had a brain
    
    Somewhere on a higher mental plain
    
    I might learn to come in from the rain
    
    If I had a clue would I still be here with you?
    
    Gee whiz, if I only had a brain
    
    Who's that? 
    
    Oh, my little friend Malfoy 
    
    Wearing a shirt that says I'm with stupid
    
    Always nearby wherever I go
    
    He's looking out for me, don't you know
    
    Mr. excitement, never in a rut
    
    Johnny on the spot with an arrow in the butt
    
    Ouch! I guess your love is true
    
    Now, if I could only get a clue
    
    All the Slytherins clapped and cheered and Goyle bowed stupidly and made his way down the steps. 
    
    'Very good!! Next up we have Sirius Black!!' Dumbledore announced.

Sirius made his way up to the stage. 'Hey ya!! I'll be singing…


	27. Sirius's song

Sirius made his way up to the stage. 'Hey ya!! I'll be singing Fox!' 
    
    The lights went off and a spot light was put in Sirius who was now dressed in leather sitting on a black with purple flames, motor bike. 
    
    Sirius revved the engine as the music started. He jumped off the bike and started to sing. 
    
    I met a fox the other day.
    
    Well I asked how much she cost, I had to pay.
    
    All of a sudden I'd brought her home.
    
    She's one hundred kilos dressed in silver chrome.
    
    She's my world, she's so rad.
    
    She's the best ride I ever had.
    
    She's my life, she's so bad.
    
    She's the best ride I ever had.
    
    When I imagine me and her.
    
    You know that I get a stand-up fur.
    
    I give her oil, I give her gas,
    
    And get her seat beneath my ass.
    
    And then the turtledoves drive away.
    
    She's my world, she's so rad.
    
    She's the best ride I ever had.
    
    She's my life, she's so bad.
    
    She's the best ride I ever had.
    
    She's muggle, so what ? She's true, she's by my side.
    
    For all I care she's hot, and she's a real good ride.
    
    When we go out people stop and stare with jealous minds.
    
    It's OK for me as long as they let her be...
    
    To prevent something like a theft I got her locked 'round a tree.
    
    She's my world, she's so rad.
    
    She's the best ride I ever had.
    
    She's my life, she's so bad.
    
    She's the best ride I ever had.
    
    Sirius jumped off his bike while everybody cheered and clapped. Most of the girls in the hall were either drooling or fainting. Sirius bowed and muttered a spell that transformed him back into his robes and the bike disappeared.

Dumbledore came onto the stage a declared 'Its time for some fine! And oh it looks like its mine turn to choose the victim and its song!!' Dumbledore giggled and looked around the great hall. His eyes twinkled and said 'I choose…  


	28. Twins song

Dumbledore came onto the stage a declared 'Its time for some fine! And oh it looks like its mine turn to choose the victim and its song!!' Dumbledore giggled and looked around the great hall. His eyes twinkled and said 'I choose the Weasley twins!! Who will be preforming the elephant love medley. George will be preforming the part of Satine and Fred you shall be preforming the part of Christian.' 

Everybody in the great hall burst out laughing as the twins got up and walked up onto the stage.  The lights went dark and two spotlights were put on George and Fred. Fred was wearing a black muggle suit looking extremely handsome while George was wearing a white dress, which was extremely revealing  
    
    Fred:  Love is a many splendored thing, love, lifts us up where we
    
    belong, all you need is love.
    
    George: Please, don't start that again.
    
    Fred: All you need is love.
    
    George: A girl has got to eat.
    
    Fred: All you need is love.
    
    George: Or she'll end up on the streets.
    
    Fred: All you need is love.
    
    George: Love is just a game.
    
    Fred: I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me.
    
    George: The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee
    
    Fred Just one night, give me, just one night.
    
    George: There's no way, cause you can't pay.
    
    Fred: In the name of love, one night in the name of love.
    
    George: You crazy fool, I won't give in to you.
    
    Fred: Don't leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet
    
           Love, oh baby, don't leave me this way.
    
    George: You'd think that people would have had enough of silly
    
            love songs.
    
    Fred I look around me and I see, it isn't so, oh no.
    
    George: Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs.
    
    Fred: Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know? cause here I go
    
              again!  Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly, on
    
              a mountain high.
    
    George: Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away
    
            for one happy day.
    
    Fred: We could be heroes, just for one day.
    
    George: You, you will be mean.
    
    Fred: No I won't!
    
    George: And I, I--I'll drink all the time.
    
    Fred: We should be lovers.
    
    George: We can't do that.
    
    Fred: We should be lovers, and that's a fact.
    
    George: Though nothing, will keep us together.
    
    Fred: We could steal time...
    
    Both: Just for one day. We could be heroes, for ever and ever.
    
          We could be heroes, for ever and ever. We could be heroes...
    
    Fred: Just because I will always love you.
    
    George: I
    
    Both: Can't help loving you
    
    George: How Wonderful life is
    
    Both: Now your in the world
    
    They finished in a very romantic non – sexual pose and the great hall went crazy. Everybody was laughing and clapping and cheering. George curtsied and Fred bowed while muttering a spell, which transformed them back into their normal robes. They both jumped of the stage while Dumbledore made his way onto it. 
    
    'Very very good!' Dumbledore said laughing with a twinkle in his eye. 'Next up we have Hagrid!' 

Hagrid made his way onto the stage and announced, 'I'll be singing….

***Hope your liking it so far!! Keep up the reviews! I have no idea of a song to do for Hagrid! So please give me some suggestion because I'm so stuck! Thanks!! ****


	29. Hagrid's song

'Very very good!' Dumbledore said laughing with a twinkle in his eye. 'Next up we have Hagrid!' 
    
    Hagrid made his way onto the stage and announced, 'I'll be singing giant!!' The lights went dark and a spotlight was put on Hagrid as he started to sway.
    
    The birth of a realisation;
    
    The rise of a high expectation;
    
    Emerging successful, defiant;
    
    Together the parts make a Giant.
    
    See the world in the palm of my hand,
    
    My striding steps that will cover the land.
    
    If I'm coming;
    
    You'll hear me coming;
    
    Are you ready for me?
    
    See me Hogwarts only Giant
    
    Feel for me Hogwarts only the Giant
    
    Hear me Hogwarts only Giant.
    
    The birth of a realisation;
    
    The rise of a high expectation;
    
    Emerging successful, defiant;
    
    Together the parts make a Giant.
    
    Hagrid bowed and thanked everyone while they clapped and cheered. 
    
    'Yeah go Hagrid!!' Harry yelled above the cheering. 
    
    Hagrid pulled out his handkerchief, which was red with yellow polka-dots and wiped a tear from his eye. 
    
    "Great boy that Harry is.' He blubbered 
    
    "Well down Hagrid! Very good!' Dumbledore said walking out onto the stage. While Hagrid blubbered on about how great a man Dumbledore was. 
    
    'Next up we have Minerva McGonagall!!" Dumbledore announced.

Professor McGonagall made her way onto the stage and announced, 'Ill be singing….'


	30. McGonagall's song

Professor McGonagall made her way onto the stage and announced, 'Ill be singing fantastic cat!!' The stage went black and a spot light was put on Professor McGonagall. 
    
    Fantastic cat
    
    I am a cat and like a boy
    
    Fantastic cat
    
    I am a cat and like a boy
    
    hoo hoo hoo...
    
    fantastic cat
    
    Fantastic cat
    
    I used to wear cute dresses and cute shoes
    
    Fantastic cat
    
    Look, I now wear a green cloak 
    
    hoo hoo hoo...
    
    fantastic cat
    
    I am a cat with a really pretty tail 
    
    Put on a smiley face for my class 
    
    But I'm a cat live in a candy canvas
    
    I am a happy happy standing in here....
    
    Fantastic Cat
    
    I teach transfiguration 
    
    Fantastic Cat
    
    I listen to clasical music
    
    hoo hoo...
    
    I'm a fantastic cat
    
    Are you OK? Here I go!
    
    Fantastic Cat
    
    I'm in love with a brilliant man
    
    Fantastic Cat
    
    We'll find a bed pan
    
    hoo hoo hoo...
    
    fantastic Love!
    
    Fantastic Cat
    
    I am a cat and I  like a boy
    
    Fantastic Cat
    
    I am a cat and I like a boy
    
    hoo hoo hoo hoo...
    
    hoo hoo hoo hoo...
    
    hoo hoo...
    
    I'm a fantastic cat....
    
    fantastic cat....
    
    fantastic cat....
    
    Everybody cheered and clapped for Professor McGonagall especially a certain headmaster. She curtsied and made her way back to her seat. 
    
    Dumbledore made his way onto the stage and announced, 'Next we have Dean Thomas!!' 

Dean made his way onto the stage and announced 'I'll be singing…..


	31. Dean's song

***Thanks to everybody who reviewed!! I'm still looking for suggestions on who to do!! Because I'm thinking that when I've gone through everyone ill do like a semi final where the characters you choose will sing another song then ill bring it down to a final. What do you think? Oh and thanks to Leha who gave me the idea of this song! I love it J . Well I hope you like and keep the reviews coming!!' 
    
    Dumbledore made his way onto the stage and announced, 'Next we have Dean Thomas!!' 
    
    Dean made his way onto the stage and announced 'I'll be singing the reason!!'
    
    The stage went black and a spotlight was put on Dean who was wearing black muggle clothes. 
    
    I'm not a perfect wizard 
    
    As many things I wish I could do
    
    But I continue learning
    
    I never meant to do those things to you
    
    And so I have to say before I go
    
    That I just want you to know
    
    I've found a reason for me
    
    To change who I used to be
    
    A reason to start over new
    
    And the reason is you
    
    I'm sorry that I hurt you
    
    It's something I must live with everyday
    
    And all the pain I put you through
    
    I wish that I could take it all away
    
    And be the one who catches all your tears
    
    That's why I need you to hear
    
    I've found a reason for me
    
    To change who I used to be
    
    A reason to start over new
    
    And the reason is you
    
    And the reason is you
    
    And the reason is you
    
    And the reason is you
    
    I'm not a perfect wizard
    
    I never meant to do those things to you
    
    And so I have to say before I go
    
    That I just want you to know
    
    I've found a reason for me
    
    To change who I used to be
    
    A reason to start over new
    
    And the reason is you
    
    I've found a reason to show
    
    A side of me you didn't know
    
    A reason for all that I do
    
    And the reason is you 
    
    Everybody clapped and cheered for dean while he bowed and practically bounced his way off the stage and down the stairs. 

'Very good!' Dumbledore said. 'Next up we have Seamus Finnegan!!'
    
    Seamus made his way up onto the stage and announced. 'I'll be singing… 


	32. Seamus's song

Seamus made his way up onto the stage and announced. 'I'll be singing… 
    
    Seamus made his way up onto the stage and announced. 'I'll be singing Lipstick!!' 
    
    The lights went out and a spotlight was put on Seamus who was wearing punky clothes with his hair bright blue 
    
    sticking out in different directions. 
    
    On a Sunday morning   
    
    Ron came into my room  
    
    And said get the fuck up outta bed  
    
    And get some goddamn homework done   
    
    So I told him hey fuck you Ron  
    
    And I threw a book at his head  
    
    But I missed and hit him in the crotch
    
    So I slammed the door in his face  
    
    And said don't ever barge in the room  
    
    Or ill kick your ass and call Dumbledore  
    
    And tell him you abused me  
    
    And you'll wind up in detention   
    
    While I play Quidditch
    
       
    
    You got no one to post you mail  
    
    Cuz Harry likes me more  
    
    He says that you're a Git   
    
    Your worthless your lazy your stupid  
    
    A little too poor 
    
    Ronny your so  
    
    Worthless your lazy your stupid  
    
    A little over weight  
    
    A little too poor 
    
    Everybody laughed while Seamus made his way off the stage.
    
    Harry looked around at Ron who looked like he was about to cry. 
    
    'That was so nasty! Harry you don't think im a git do you?' Ron said trying not to cry.
    
    'Of course he doesn't!! Seamus is the git singing a song about you!! Why'd he do that for anyway?' Hermione 
    
    asked.
    
    'Duh because Seamus is hot for your bot Hermie!!' Harry said laughing. 
    
    Dumbledore walked back onto the stage. 'Well done!!! Next we have Argus Filch accompanied by the vocal excellent's of Miss Norris. 
    
    Filch made his way onto the stage with Miss Norris in his arms, 'I'll be singing… 


	33. Filch's song

***Thanks for everyone reviewing!! I'm on a sugar high and I've made Filch totally outta character!! It's a bit 
    
    stupid but I thought it was funny J OH and thanks to Leha for giving me all her (I think it's a she) ideas J and I 
    
    don't own Harry Potter! Wish I did though *****thinks * *dribbles * anyhoo on with the story…** 
    
    Filch made his way onto the stage with Miss Norris in his arms, 'I'll be singing do you believe in magic?' He 
    
    said giggling like a schoolgirl. He skipped to the middle of the stage with Miss Norris in his arms and put her 
    
    on the ground next to him. The stage went black and a spot light was put on Filch who was wearing a pink tutu 
    
    with a flower tiara on his head looking very stunning. And Miss Norris had a nice big pink ribbon around her 
    
    next. 
    
    The music started and Filch started leaping around the stage, trying to look like a ballerina but having no such 
    
    luck. 
    
    Do you believe in magic in a young witches heart,
    
    How the music can free her whenever it starts
    
    And its magic, if the music is groovy'
    
    It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie
    
    I'll tell you 'bout the magic and it'll free your soul,
    
    But it's like tryin' to tell a stranger about rock'n'roll, 
    
    WHOA!!!!! 
    
    If you believe in magic,
    
    Dont bother to choose cause
    
    If it's a jug band music or rythem and blues
    
    Just go and  listen and it'll start with a smile
    
    It wont wipe off your face no matter how hard you try
    
    Your feet start tappin' and you cant seem to find
    
    How you got there, so just blow your mind
    
    If you believe in magic,come along with me
    
    We'll dance untill morning,
    
    till there's just you and me,
    
    And maybe if the music is right,
    
    I'll meet you tomorrow somewhere late at night
    
    And we'll go dancin', baby, then you'll see
    
    How the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah
    
    Do you believe in magic, yeah
    
    Believe in the magic of the young witch's soul,
    
    Believe in the magic of rock'n'roll
    
    Believe in the magic that can set you free
    
    Whoaaaaaaaaaaa
    
    Talkin bout the magic
    
    Do you believe in magic
    
    Do you believe, believe
    
    Do you believe, believe

scooby dooby do bop,. scoo scooby dooby dooby dooby do bop, yeah magic
    
    Filch started clicking his fingers and started to dance the really bad way that old people dance. 
    
    Everybody started laughing and clapping. Filch jumped off the stage and ran through the audience throwing 
    
    flowers over everyone and ran out the halls door. When the doors closed the whole hall burst with laughing.
    
    'Looks like Filch sampled to much of the Rum!!' Harry said laughing.
    
    'Oo rum! Where?' Ron asked looking around.
    
    Hermione slapped him over the head and cried, 'You idiot there is no rum!! Pttff' 
    
    Dumbledore came onto the stage and announced that 'Next up we have Oliver Wood!!' 
    
    Oh so hot Oliver Wood made his way onto the stage 'Hey all!!' All the girls started to scream cause Wood is so 
    
    damn fine!! He also has a nice ass. 'I'll be singing……

***Hrmmz what should I make the oh so hot Oliver Wood.. any suggestions?? What other characters should I 

do?? ALSO should I make there be like a semi final and stuff?? Well let me know!! J ****


	34. Oliver's song

Oh so hot Oliver Wood made his way onto the stage 'Hey all!!' All the girls started to scream cause Wood is so damn fine!! He also has a nice ass. 'I'll be singing Harry in the sky with Bludges!!' 

The lights went down and a spotlight was put on the sexy Oliver Wood who was dressed in his Quidditch uniform. All the girls screamed as the music started 
    
    Picture yourself on a boat near a castle, 
    
    Where broomsticks and owls rocket through the sky. 
    
    Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly, 
    
    A boy with a scar 'tween his eyes. 
    
    Magical candles illuminate the scene, 
    
    Hovering over the hall. 
    
    Look for the boy with the scar on his head,  
    
    And he's gone. 
    
    Harry in the sky with Bludgers, 
    
    Harry in the sky with Bludgers, 
    
    Harry in the sky with Bludgers, 
    
    Ahhhhhh-ahhh... 
    
    Follow him down to a hut by the Forest, 
    
    Where half-horse people watch the stars in the sky. 
    
    Everyone gasps as he strolls past the spiders, 
    
    Which grow nearly twenty feet high. 
    
    A flying Ford Anglia lands near the hut, 
    
    Waiting to take you away. 
    
    Climb in the back and you soar past the clouds, 
    
    Then you're gone. 
    
    Harry in the sky with Bludgers, 
    
    Harry in the sky with Bludgers, 
    
    Harry in the sky with Bludgers, 
    
    Ahhhhhh-ahhh... 
    
    Picture yourself on Platform 9 3/4, 
    
    Where new Hogwarts students board the train in lines. 
    
    Suddenly someone appears at the turnstile, 
    
    The boy with the scar 'tween his eyes. 
    
    A flying Ford Anglia lands on the tracks, 
    
    Waiting to take you away. 
    
    Climb in the back and you soar past the clouds, 
    
    Then you're gone. 
    
    Harry in the sky with Bludgers, 
    
    Harry in the sky with Bludgers, 
    
    Harry in the sky with Bludgers, 
    
    Ahhhhhh-ahhh...
    
    Oliver bowed while he listened to everyone applauding and all the girls screaming. 'Thanks everyone!!' He said walking off the stage. 
    
    "Gosh he's got such an nice butt!!' Hermione cried drooling. 
    
    While all the girls around her were quick to agree with her. 
    
    Dumbledore came to the stage and announced 'Time for some more fun!! Its now the Weasley turn to choose their victims!! If you would boys!' Dumbledore motioned for the boys to stand. 
    
    'We choose….


	35. Ron's Song

'We choose….' Fred said 'Our darling Brother!!' George continued. 'Who shall be singing…' 'Toxic!!!' Fred said giggling. Ron turned red and made his way to the stage. The twins transformed him into a blonde wig and a tiny black dress. Everybody laughed and whistled as the music started and Ron was tossing his hair back and dancing, Baby, can't you see I'm callingA guy like you should wear a warningIt's dangerousI'm falling There's no escapeI can't waitI need a hitBaby, give me itYou're dangerousI'm loving it Too highCan't come downLosin' my headSpinnin' 'round and 'roundDo you feel me now? With the taste of your lipsI'm on a rideYou're toxic I'm slippin' under (Ohh Ohh)With a taste of the poison paradiseI'm addicted to youDon't you know that you're toxic?And I love what you doDon't you know that you're toxic? Intoxicate me nowWith your lovin' nowI think I'm ready nowI think I'm ready nowIntoxicate me nowWith your lovin' nowI think I'm ready now Ron bowed as the music stopped and turned a bright shade of red. The crowd in the great hall whistled and laughed and cheered for Ron. Dumbledore made his way back onto the stage. 'Well done Ron!!' 

'Next up we have Katie Bell!!' Announced Dumbledore.

Katie made her way onto the stage and announced 'I'll be singing… 


	36. Katie's song

Katie made her way onto the stage and announced 'I'll be singing faith!' The stage went dark and a spotlight was put on Katie.

Well, I guess it would be nice

If I could touch Woods body

I know not everybody

Has got a body like you.

Oh, but I gotta think twice

Before I give my heart away

And I know all the games you play

Because I play them, too.

Oh, but I need some time off from that emotion,

Time to pick my heart up off the floor.

And when that love comes down without devotion,

Well, it takes a strong man baby, but I'm

Showing you the door,

'Coz I gotta have Faith

I gotta have... Faith

Because I've gotta have Faith, Faith, Faith

I gotta have Faith, Faith, Faith.

Baby, I know you're asking me to stay

Saying please, please, please don't go away

You say I'm giving you the blues.

Maybe you mean every word you say

Can't help but think of yesterday

And another who tied me down to lover rules

Before this river becomes an ocean

Before you throw my heart back on the floor

Oh baby, I reconsider my foolish notion

Well, I need someone to hold me,

But I'll wait for something more.

Coz I gotta have Faith...I gotta have... Faith

Because I've gotta have Faith, Faith, Faith

I gotta have Faith, Faith, Faith.

Everybody clapped and cheered while Katie bowed and made her way off the stage.

'Next up we have Blaise Zambini!!' Announced Dumbledore

'Oh damn not another death eater who'll be singing a stupid death eater song!' Ron cried smacking his head.

Blaise made its way up to the stage 'I'll be singing..


	37. Blaise's song

Blaise made its way up to the stage 'I'll be singing Voldemort is coming!!' He announced. The stage went dark and a spot light was put on Blaise who was now wearing a rather large black robe with a mask which looked rather like the mask from Scream. Voldemort is coming  
Voldemort is coming  
He's not very far away  
Time to get your masks out  
Tonight there will be a war!   
  
Put you big black robe on  
and the pretty white mask  
remember all the curses   
oh, I can hardly wait  
the full moon is twinkling  
 Everybody's shaking   
cause they all have heard  
  
Voldemort is coming  
Voldemort is coming  
He's not very far away  
Time to get your masks out  
Tonight there will be a war!   
  
We like preforming curses   
and stabbing people too  
but my favourite part of being a death eater  
is cutting up to you  
the full moon is twinkling  
 Everybody's shaking   
cause they all have heard  
  
Voldemort is coming  
Voldemort is coming  
He's not very far away  
Time to get your masks out  
Tonight there will be a war!   
  
Is it time for the meeting yet  
It must be really late  
Everything is ready and  
I can hardly wait  
Voldemort is coming  
Voldemort is coming  
Voldemort is coming  
Voldemort is coming  
  
Blaise bowed as the Slytherins clapped and cheered. While the rest of the school booed and shook their heads in disgust. 'What did I tell you another bloody death eater song!!' Ron said banging his head on the back of his chair. 'Calm down Ron!' Harry said. Dumbledore took to the stage and announced that Luna Lovegood would be up next. 

Luna made her way up onto the stage dreamily and announced she would be singing….

Please Review J


	38. Luna's song

Luna made her way up onto the stage dreamily and announced she would be singing bouncing off the walls again. The stage went black and a purple spot light was put on Luna who was dressed all in purple . I'm bouncing off the walls again   Whoa OhAnd I'm looking like a fool again Whoa OhI threw away my reputation I'm bouncing off the walls again  woah ohAnd I'm looking like a fool again woah ohWaking up on the dorm floorPull myself back together just to fall once more And my heart's beating out of my chest woah ohAnd this castle is still making me sick woah ohAnd every gallon from my vaultI've blown it on you I'm bouncing off the walls again woah ohAnd I'm looking like a fool again woah ohSo go ahead and take a pictureAnd hang it up so you can tear me down I don't care woah oh oh ohCuz I'm still here woah oh oh ohAnd I've got nothing left to loseWith all the years I've wasted on you Luna looked bored as she bowed and made he way down the stairs as everybody clapped and cheered. 

Dumbledore came back onto the stage and announced that Lee Jorden would be preforming next


	39. Lee's song

Dumbledore came back onto the stage and announced that Lee Jorden would be preforming next.  
  
Lee made his way up to the stage grabbed the mic and yelled into it. 'Hey Hogwarts WHATSS UP????'   
'Tonight ill be singing to you fit!' He told the people of Hogwarts  
  
The lights went off and a spot light was put on Lee who was bouncing to the music   
  
See i reckon you about an eight or a nine  
Maybe even nine and a half in 4 butter beers time  
That Hogwarts robe youve got on, is nice  
Bit too much gel though but, yea you score high  
But theres just one little thing thats just really really really annoying me about   
you ,ya see  
Yea yea like i said, you are really fit  
But my gosh ! dont you just know it  
  
Im not trying to pull you  
  
Even tho i would like to  
I think you are really fit  
Your fit but my gosh dont you know it  
  
So when i looked at you standing there with your mates  
I was standing in the hall looking at the gates   
Wondering whether to talk to you or not   
Or what the answer would be if I did  
When i noticed out the corner of my eye  
Lookin toward my direction your eyes locked on my course  
I couldnt concentrate on what i wanted to say  
Which lost me thoughts in which I was think of,yea  
  
Im not trying to pull you  
Even tho i would like to  
I think you are really fit  
Your fit but my gosh dont you know it  
For a while there i was thinkin, yea but what if  
Picturing myself pulling with bare white-heart witt

Staring at you standing there opposite  
Whether or not you knew it i swear you didnt tick  
And when that bloke in the yellow behind us was looking at u  
I had to admit that yea yea you are fit and i do want it  
But i stopped sharkin a minute to get to class  
  
Im not trying to pull you  
Even tho i would like to  
I think you are really fit  
Your fit but my gosh dont you know it

Lee bowed and said 'Thanks ya'll!!'  
  
Dumbledore came back onto the stage. 'Very very good Lee!! Next we have Vincent Crabbe!'  
  
Crabbe made his way onto the stage and announced, 'Uhh umm err.. yeah im   
singing.. ehh uhh.. 


	40. Crabbes's song

Crabbe made his way onto the stage and announced, 'Uhh umm err.. yeah im singing.. ehh uhh.. im singing... uhh lucky!!'  
  
The lights went off and a spot light was put on Crabbe who was dressed in white dress pants, white t shirt and white dress jacket.  
  
This is a story about a guy named Draco...  
  
Early morning, he wakes up with a  
  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
  
It's time for class, perfect perfect  
  
It's you they're all waiting for  
  
They go...  
  
Isn't he lovely, this the Slytherin prince?  
  
And they say...  
  
he's so lucky, he's is rich  
  
But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking  
  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
  
Then why do these tears come at night?  
  
Lost in an image, in a dream  
  
But there's no one there to wake him up  
  
And the world is spinning, and  
  
he keeps on smirking  
  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
  
They go...  
  
Isn't he lovely, this the Slytherin prince?  
  
And they say...  
  
he's so lucky, he's is rich  
  
But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking  
  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
  
Isn't he lovely, this the Slytherin prince?  
  
he is so lucky, but why does he cry?  
  
If there is nothing missing in his life then  
  
why do tears come at night?  
  
'Excellent!!' Dumbledore said climbing back onto the stage while Crabbe dawdled off in the other direction.  
  
'At last this night has come to an end!! But don't despair! For there will the semi finials next weekend!! And you all get to vote!! Write the name of the top 5 people who you think were the best and put it in the box at the end of the hall. Make sure you have all the votes by Thursday night and the top 10 peoples name will be put in the Great hall on Friday morning!!' Dumbledore said. 'Now off to bed NOW!!'  
  
There was a great buzz of excitement as the students made their way out of the Hall off to their common rooms then off to bed.  
  
PLEASE VOTE!!!!!!!!!! For which ones you liked the best!! Here is the list of them all with the song they sung!!   
  
Hermione - On my own (Les Miserables)  
  
Neville - Why doesn't anybody like me? (No use for a name)  
  
Draco - just cant wait to be a death eater (Lion king just cant wait to be king)   
  
Snape - behind greasy hair (Limp Bizkit behind blue eyes)  
  
Fred and George - Original pranksters (Off spring)  
  
House elves - it's a hard knock life (Annie)   
  
Dumbledore - everybody hurts (REM)  
  
Cho - I'm Lost Without You (Blink 182)  
  
Ron - God must hate me (Simple plan)  
  
Harry - imaginary (evanescence)  
  
Trelawney I'm not a seer, I'm just a fraud (Britney Spears Imp not a girl)   
  
Pansy - Dirry (X-tina)   
  
Lavender - I must not chase the boys (Play)   
  
Madam Pomfrey - I can fix it (Bob the builder)  
  
Pavati - Do it with Professor Lupin ( the andriods do it with Madonna)  
  
Remus - its raining men (weather girls)  
  
Ginny - I've got a crush on you (Linda Ronstadt)  
  
Goyle - if I only had a brain' (Mc 900 Foot Jesus)  
  
Sirius - Fox (Millencolin)   
  
Hagrid - giant (Giant Gentle)  
  
McGonagall - fantastic cat (Takako Minekawa)  
  
Dean Thomas - the reason (hoobastank)  
  
Seamus - Lipstick (guttermouth)   
  
Flitch - do you believe in magic (lovin' spoonful)  
  
Wood - Harry in the sky with Bludges  
  
Katie Bell - faith (limp Bizkit)   
  
Blaise Zambini - Voldemort is coming (hi5 santa claus is coming)   
  
Luna - bouncing off the walls (sugarcult)   
  
Lee Jorden - fit (the streets)   
  
Crabbe - lucky (britney spears) 


	41. Welcome

With all the votes finally in it was time for Dumbledore to put up the list of the top 10. But it actually was the top 11 because the votes were so very close. At 8 Friday morning the list was up and a large crowd was seen around the list. The only thing different this time was that they had to dedicate their song someone who is special to them.   
  
'We made it!! We made it!!' Hermione screamed running over to Ron and Harry. 'I cant believe we made it!! All three of us!!'  
  
'Bloody hell!' Ron said putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder. 'Calm down!'   
  
'Who are you guys gonna dedicate your songs to? What are ya's going to sing?' Harry asked feeling slightly nervous.  
  
'Dunno!! Don't worry about it mate! You'll think of something!!'   
  
That night was going to be holding the contest the participants had the day off to work out what they were going to preform and to practice.   
  
Finally at 6 everybody came to the hall for dinner. At 6 30 Dumbledore made his way to the stage   
  
'Welcome!! Tonight we have a list of 11 who will be preforming tonight!! First up we have Miss Luna Lovegood!! Please make her feel welcome!'   
  
Everybody clapped and cheered for Luna as she made her way to the stage. 


	42. Luna

'Welcome!! Tonight we have a list of 11 who will be preforming tonight!! First up we have Miss Luna Lovegood!!   
  
Please make her feel welcome!'   
  
Everybody clapped and cheered for Luna as she made her way to the stage.  
  
'Tonight I'll be singing a song to that my mother used to sing to me and I dedicate this to her...'   
  
The lights went black and a pale blue spotlight was put on Luna who was now in long white robes with her long blonde hair trailing down her back   
  
Somewhere out there,  
  
Beneath the pale moonlight,  
  
I know shes thinking of me,  
  
And loving me tonight.  
  
Somewhere out there,  
  
I'll be saying a prayer,  
  
That we'll see each other,  
  
One day.  
  
And even though I know how very far away you are,  
  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star,  
  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,  
  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky!  
  
Somewhere out there,  
  
If love can see me through,  
  
Then we'll see each other,  
  
Somewhere out there,  
  
Out where dreams  
  
Come true...  
  
Luna bowed and the audience clapped and cheered. As she made her way down the stairs Dumbledore made his way onto the stage.  
  
'Excellent Luna!!' Dumbledore said wiping a tear away from his eyes. 'Next up we have the Professor who we all love to hate  
  
Professor Severus Snape!! Please make him feel welcome!!!'.  
  
Snape made his way up the stage whilst only half the hall half-heartedly clapped for him.  
  
'Tonight Ladies and Gentlemen I shall be singing..... 


	43. Snape

'Tonight Ladies and Gentlemen I shall be singing Vindicated dedicated to my mentor my friend professor Dumbledore   
  
who without I wouldn't know where I would be…'   
  
The lights went out and a strong white light was put on Snape. Who was wearing all dark but looking a touch handsome.   
  
My life dangles on a string  
  
Like slow spinning redemption   
  
Winding in and winding out  
  
The pain of it has broken my heart  
  
And roped me in  
  
So mesmerising and so hypnotising  
  
I am captivated,  
  
I am…  
  
Vindicated   
  
I am selfish   
  
I am wrong   
  
I am right   
  
I swear I'm right   
  
Swear I knew it all along   
  
And I am flawed   
  
But I am cleaning up so well   
  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself  
  
It's so clear  
  
Like the diamond round your next  
  
Cut to mirror your intention  
  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
  
The twinkled that is always in your eye  
  
And rendered me so confused, yet motivated  
  
I am certain now that I am..   
  
Vindicated   
  
I am selfish   
  
I am wrong   
  
I am right   
  
I swear I'm right   
  
Swear I knew it all along   
  
And I am flawed   
  
But I am cleaning up so well   
  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself  
  
Snape bowed and made his way down the stage whilst everybody was cheering for him. Snape looked very surprised   
  
to see that so many people where clapping and cheering for him.   
  
Dumbledore made his way back onto the stage and announced. 'Its time for a bit of fun!! Since last time we got   
  
to choose who and what they would sing, I thought that again we should do that. So with no further ado I'd like   
  
you all to welcome.. 


End file.
